Listen
by Rainripple
Summary: Trafalgar Law just happens to be in the toilet when he hears someone having a breakdown in there. He gives them a little bit of much needed comfort. High school AU. LawLu. The first half is based off personal experience.


The slam of a heavy school bag landing on a shelf synchronised with the closing of the toilet cubicle. Law plonked himself on the toilet seat and sighed heavily. His head was slumped in his hands and the air was only slightly punctuated by shaky uneven breaths.

Damn that piano exam went horribly. Law could tell each time when he did something wrong. Not slowing down at the _poco. rit_ parts, not contrasting his dynamics enough, the only thing he really was grateful for was that his fingers hadn't gotten sweaty enough to prevent him from placing them carefully enough on the keys. The guy assessing him was friendly enough, almost like a jolly Santa but that didn't reassure him enough that he would be able to pass it. Looks were deceiving and for all he knew, the man could be the harshest marker on the earth.

With a tch, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. There wasn't really any noises that he wanted to drown out since most people were in lessons like they were supposed to. If it was break time, he might of had to put up with boys bitching about people who they had beef with. Boys complained constantly that girls were the bitchiest people on the planet but half the time they couldn't say anything since they were the same.

He still had 15 minutes to get to physics but at that moment he simply couldn't be bothered. Fuck the physics teacher; for all Law cared about he could just go die in a hole. Nothing was going to draw him upstairs, rather the idea of having to sit through even a minute of useless rambling that wouldn't help him in any way deterred him. These few minutes would be better spent attempting to calm himself down.

Since he was technically skiving, he put his headphones in to avoid detection from any teachers happening to pass by. He breathed out as he listened to Samurai heart. It was his favourite, for the moment at least before something else passed his radar and he got hooked on a different song. A few seconds of it was enough to calm him and he instinctively started clicking his fingers and waving his phone slightly.

About halfway through he heard some sniffling. He pulled one earphone out then pulled out the other a few seconds later to check he was hearing what he really was hearing. Yes, someone was having a breakdown in the toilet.

He put the headphones back in. Maybe they would go away when this song had finished. He knew that was slightly unlikely, he himself knew from experience how hard it was to stand up again after breaking down over something. Though his issues were more serious at least than whatever problem some teenage boys had (he had to bear the experience of having to listen to someone weep over just barely missing a grade A with a disgruntled expression.)

His guess was correct and the breakdown was still not finished a couple of minutes later. He used it as an excuse to replay the song. Perhaps after that, whoever was in distress a couple of meters away from him would have left and he could leave without being forced in an awkward situation. He could practically imagine the face of whoever it was and how embarrassed they would be of realising someone had been listening in on them.

3 minutes later and they were still there. He was getting a little frustrated. Maybe he could find a way to get rid of them.

"Hey." The sniffling decreased slightly and he waited a few moments before continuing. "I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am but who gives a damn. I don't know what your problem is but whatever has happened, I hope things improve for you."

He was being slightly sarcastic there but that didn't appear to have registered in the other person. There was a couple more sniffs before they ceased completely and Law heard a couple of footsteps approach his door.

"Thanks."

A silence stretched over them and it wasn't long till Law realised that the guy had still not moved from where he was. And he was effectively blocking the door.

"Er, so, what's your name?"

"Nishishishi, it's Luffy!"

"Alright Luffy, d'ya mind moving over? I can't get out if you stay there."

There was some shuffling and the feet outside the toilet cubicle disappeared. Law opened the door seconds before something flew at him and forced him back in. He landed hard on the floor and winced. He looked up into the face of a year 7 boy. Ok so now he had been floored by a kid 6 years younger than him and why the fuck wasn't he making an effort to get up?

Luffy's grin withdrew as he got up and allowed Law some room to stand up.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was for?" Law gave a stern glare down at Luffy, hoping to make him back off. Unfortunately that had the opposite effect. He was forced to stay silent as the boy started whittering on about things. Being non-specific with things here because talking about what made him have an emotional breakdown wasn't the only thing he chatted about. Law interrupted his chattering by pushing him aside when he heard the telltale sounds that signaled the oncoming 'rush-hour' as people pushed and shoved each other in a attempt to get back to their form-rooms.

He washed his hands, getting more than slightly annoyed that Luffy still hadn't shut up for even a second. He turned to leave.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

Law gave him a pointed look before sighing. "Law." He raised a hand in goodbye. "Well, see y-"

"Hey you should come meet my friends!"

"Wait wha-" Law managed to say before Luffy grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. He only just managed to grab his bag off the shelf before Luffy pulled him away, towards his form room.

AN: Yeah this is a story I came up with whilst I was in the toilet (and by that I mean I conceived the idea on the toilet, I didn't actually write it on the toilet you twit.) This is based off me actually; it's all true up to the point where Law says something to Luffy. Apart from the second half, all of this was true. I did skive off physics after my piano exam, I did listen to Samurai heart (the Gintama ending) twice, and even the bit about somebody breaking down in the toilet was true. Only it was less eventful for me, I didn't say anything. I just got out and left as quickly as I could. Archery club wasn't on so I spent my lunchtime writing this (approx. an hour)


End file.
